1. Field
One or more embodiments of the invention relate to at least partially hollow nanoparticles formed from certain metal soaps and their use in a variety of applications.
2. Description of Related Art
In the tire industry, rubber compositions are engineered to have a balance of properties such as, for example, durability (e.g., tensile strength and tear resistance), rolling resistance, and traction. Many types of rubber additives have been developed to enhance such properties. However, modifying rubber compositions to improve one of these properties can have an adverse impact on one or more other desirable properties. Accordingly, advancements in rubber additives are still needed to produce rubber compositions having an appropriate balance of desired properties. Additionally, many other industries employ additives, such as nanoparticles, in a wide variety of applications where improvements are desired.